Frozen Heart
by Tora-Riya
Summary: After accidentally hitting his cousin Tino with his ice magic, prince Lukas becomes a recluse and shuts out the world and dear ones in order to protect them from his uncontrollable powers. But alas you can't hide from the world forever. Featuring an Italian snowman and frisky Prussian. SuFin/DenNor in the Frozen universe. By Kuro-Riya and Tora-Star
1. Chapter 1

"Lukas. Lukas! Lu-Lu, wake up!" A boy around the age of five pestered another child upon his bed in the large room they appeared to share.

"Tino go to sleep." Replied the eight year old currently being harassed.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. Play with me." He nudged again.

"No. Go back to bed." The elder pushed the other off the large bed and onto the floor. The blonde landed with a thud on his rear and, for a moment, seemed discouraged until a spark flashed in his eyes. He scurried back up the bed and leaned in close to Lukas' ear, whispering in excitement over the sudden idea.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?"

Eyes still closed the cousin smirked at the suggestion before relenting.

"Only if you're quiet."

Tino screamed silently and tugged on his older relative's arm to usher him up and out of the room.

Their tiny feet pitter-pattered down the hallways until Lukas opened a set of double doors and hastily snuck Tino and himself inside. Once safely secluded in the giant ballroom, the younger looked up at his older cousin.

"Do your magic!"

Lukas couldn't hold back a smile at the younger's excitement. It was sweet how little flakes of frozen water could make Tino's eyes turn wide as saucers, awed in amazement and wonder. It made Lukas feel special, happy to have the power; Like it was more of a gift rather than a tool, as his father put it.

Lukas rolled his wrist, forming a fresh powder in his hand and having it swirl before condensing it more and more, making the small ice look as if it were crystals before launching the flurry into the air, having it explode into a soft blizzard of gently falling snow. Tino loved the sight and Lukas knew it. The flakes fell slowly as Tino ran around, relishing in the cold. Lukas never felt the bite of chill, and wondered how his non-magical cousin seemed to actually enjoy the feeling most people disliked about snow and winter. But that only made their bond more special. Though they were technically cousins, they referred to each other more as brothers, having grown up together ever since Tino could barely walk.

True to his word, they built a snowman. Well, more like Lukas conjured up the snowman and Tino just decorated it. None the less, it was a favorite pastime for both of them. They took the snowman and had him slide around the ice, frozen over the hardwood floors, and skated along with the ice-man they called Feli.

Lukas developed sarcasm at a very young age, and always had the snowmen saying things like " Hi I'm Feli and I like warm hugs-AND PASTA!"

It was a reminder of when they once traveled far to a place called Italy with his father, and everyone there spoke and ate very differently than what they were used to. It was like a completely different world, and it only opened Lukas' eyes up to adventure. But, alas, he was told that, until he could control his powers, traveling was out of the question.

During that trip he could hardly contain himself, and froze tiny things left and right. Once, they were eating and he kept accidentally freezing his fork, turning his food to ice before it could reach his mouth. His mother had to feed both he and Tino, leaving everyone slightly embarrassed, but mostly him. Lukas was still happy though, and having his little cousin's encouragement put him more at ease, even if the younger was only three years old at the time.

A snowball broke his remembrance and he looked to the direction it came from to find Tino giggling. He smiled wickedly and formed his own snowball from thin air, before throwing it at Tino. The smaller tried to dodge it but it still managed to hit his leg, which he only laughed at.

Tino was so carefree and fearless, and that was demonstrated when he began running and jumping off the mounds of pre-existing snow that they played on earlier in the night. He jumped off a particularly high one before yelling "Catch me Lukas!" Something the older was more than happy to do.

But his brother did it again, and again, and again, faster and higher each time, and Lukas found himself having a difficult time keeping up. Each mound towered higher than the next, trying to keep the prince further from the ground, but also making the wooden floor more of an impending danger, the situation growing worse without Lukas meaning for it to.

"S-Slow down Tino! I can't keep up!" Lukas tried to warn, but the younger couldn't hear him over his laughter and giggles that echoed through the ballroom. Tino jumped again and, in a panic, Lukas slipped as he cast for more snow, missing his intended target and instead hitting him in the eyes.

The five year old landed in a white pile underneath him and made no move to get up. Thoroughly horrified, Lukas began yelling and hurried to Tino's side. He propped him up in his arms and tried shaking him, begging him to open his eyes and wake up. But, as if to further his fear, a streak of the younger boy's hair quickly began turning white.

No longer able to contain himself, he screamed for his parents. Having been so loud earlier they thankfully weren't far, but had to force the doors open due to all of Lukas' frost.

"Lukas, what have you done? This can't keep happening-"

The king stopped when he saw his eldest son holding the younger, tears pouring from his eyes onto the iced floor, freezing upon impact, while Tino's body was eerily still. The queen rushed forward and pulled Tino out of Lukas's arms.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him!" He cried. The king, along with his wife, bent over the littlest prince. Though he wasn't moving his heart was still beating and his face twisted in unconscious pain.

"What do we do?" His flustered mother asked, clearly distressed.

"I know where we need to go-Get your cloaks."

On his way home little Berwald and his reindeer Sven trekked through the woods, hauling a rather nicely sized block of ice. The child was happy to have cut one so big and hoped to sell it to have enough for a large meal and some carrots for his hairy companion. Times had gotten significantly harder for the Swede as of late, and now he had to rely on the icemen in his warm town. Luckily underneath their gruff exterior were kind hearts and they took him under their wings, teaching him how to mine ice every morning for work.

Even so, he and Sven were young and thus slower and clumsier, tending to lag behind the group, but never too far. During this early morning they were walking their usual trail back to town when Berwald heard galloping. Whoever it was they were approaching, and fast.

Looking back he caught a glimpse of two riders bolting past and leaving a trail of something white. He told Sven to stop and pulled the reins as he leaned down to inspect the ground. He couldn't believe it at first but when he reached down and touched the ground sure enough it was a fresh dusting of snow.

His eyes grew as he continued to touch the frostbitten plants that were left in the horses wake and decided to follow the cold path.

Leading Sven back around they quickly tried to pursue the mysterious people able to conjure up such frost. The small reindeer's short legs pulled hard uphill with the sleigh. They slowed when they saw the horses tied up off to the side of this empty, small valley in the middles of the forest. Berwald unfastened the sled and lead him and his friend off to the side, hiding behind some rocks and foliage. The area sunk a little in the middle, creating almost an arena or amphitheater where the cloaked figures stood.

But soon they lowered their hoods to reveal a man and his wife, who carried a little boy in her arms, and another boy not far from Berwald's age, standing directly next to the man. Berwald assumed they were a family, and a worried one at that. Both the woman and taller boy looked to the man, confused about their destination.

They waited, a silence almost eerie fall around them before the ground started shaking. Berwald was tempted to abandon his mission and leave when all the surrounding rocks simultaneously began rolling into the middle where the family was, where they promptly came to a stop. Sven started to freak out and when Berwald tried to quell his fears a voice interrupted beside them

"Ssssh I'm trying to listen-Well aren't you cute? I think I'll keep you." Berwald nearly shrieked but it came out more as a silent scream as he looked to his side and saw a bulbous, tiny rock-person who pinched his cheek. He was about to say something until he heard the man he and Sven had been following.

"Please help us." He took the boy and lowered him down for a small, old troll.

"Are the powers born or cursed?"

"Born. He was hit on the head."

The troll paused before speaking again.

"Lucky for him. If it were the heart, it would've been fatal. But matters of the mind are easier to mend."

Lukas clutched at the hems of his father's pants, guilt and worry consuming at his chest as the trolls talked of his magic.

The wise troll gently waved his arm in the air, silencing the others while fabricating soft images as he spoke of Lukas and his ability.

"Your powers are great and will only grow stronger as you grow. People will love you and your gift but if you can't learn to control it that love can turn to fear."

It quelled his concern over Tino but a new worry fell in its place. How was the blonde to control his powers? Even his father couldn't completely control his- What hope was there for him? And Tino! What if he accidentally hurt him again?

"I will erase all the memories of magic, but I'll keep the fun."

Memories of them flashed in the air, slowly being replaced from having magic to ordinary things such as Lukas rolling up a snow man instead of simply conjuring one up. It left him crestfallen but he didn't dare object-this was to help Tino.

When the rock troll was done Tino still had the solid white streak in his hair but his face looked at peace. At that Lukas felt relieved. As long as his cousin was healthy and safe, he'd be fine. He knew he and his father would have a long discussion once they reached home, but, for now, the royal family was okay.

Okay so in case you haven't guessed it, Kuro-Riya and I (Tora-Star) have teamed up to make a SuFin/DenNor in the setting of Frozen. I dunno about the rest of you or if there are already writers doing this (I swear on my yaoi Kuro and I thought of this on our own and had no influence off other fics.)but I mean, Elsa and Lukas are fo sho long lost homies.

Anyways~ I wrote this chapter and Kuro wrote the next chapter and we switch off! We'll both be able to see the reviews and messages so feel free to post and message us.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since Lukas stopped playing with him. They'd moved his bed and belongings into a different room, and Tino had seen very little of the boy since. No longer did they spend nights together, up way past their bedtimes telling stories of trolls and fairies. In fact, it was rare to see the older boy even at meals. He typically took his meals in his room, sometimes joined by his father.

To Tino, still young and naive, this behavior was odd and unexplainable. He and Lukas had always been very close, and he couldn't fathom what he'd done to warrant this new cold-shoulder treatment.

Even his most fool-proof plan, asking Lukas to join him in the building of a snowman, had fallen through. It had always been something that got the boy up and moving, even in the dead of night, and Tino had been more than shocked to be denied his request. All he had received was an annoyed "Go away, Tino." Fancy that.

Still, he persisted in his attempts to draw Lukas out of the depths of his room for many years to come. He'd even gone as far as to try and guilt him into it by mentioning his new tendency to talk to inanimate objects, namely to the paintings hung in their gallery. Still, nothing came of it. He wasn't even graced with a reply anymore.

Lonely and hormonal with the onset of his teenage years, Tino stopped bothering. He couldn't find sense in trying to convince a boy who had no interest in him any longer to give him company. His mother, though rather boring, would at least sit next to him and offer a bit of conversation. He'd take what he could get.

How he wished he could go out and make friends with children from the kingdom, but the gates of the castle had been shut pretty much since Lukas had stopped coming out of his room. So Tino was stuck, gazing out of windows and holding conversations with paintings to pass his time.

He was pretty excited when his parents announced that they were going on a trip. It could be chalked up to the excitement of a fifteen year old about to have practically a whole castle to do with what he pleased. On his way to see them off, he contemplating knocking on Lukas' door. Perhaps they could see them off together and make plans to completely destroy the castle in their absence. But he thought better of it, sighing as he jogged into his parents' bedroom, where they were finishing up their packing.

He hugged them both tightly, grinning brightly as they offered him small smiles.

"I love you both, have a good trip!" He said, getting a few more hugs before he raced back to his room with a cry of "See you in two weeks!" Already plotting what to do with his new freedom. He was sure, at some point, that Lukas would wish them a safe journey as well.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Lukas, after hearing Tino's door shut down the hallway, opened his own, walking quietly to the entrance, frowning as he saw his parents, already packed and ready to disembark.

"Do you have to go?" He wondered, voice weak and clearly nervous. Memories of his isolated childhood flashed behind his eyes, of accidentally hurting Tino, of freezing the windowsill, his wall, of receiving his first pair of gloves from his father.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Was the mantra he'd been taught, one he repeated to himself almost daily. And then there was the memory of the day when it finally became too much, and he'd rebuked his own parents, afraid of hurting anyone else he loved. Since then, he hadn't touched anyone. While he wished he could hug his parents before they left, he knew he couldn't.

"You'll be fine, Lukas." His father promised, smiling as they headed out for the boat. That was the last Lukas ever saw of them .

-.-.-+-.-.-

Tino stood alone, his figure casting a long shadow between the tall monuments, the boundary between his black cloak and the dark ground blurred and hard to see. He tried to hold his tears back in the face of the crowd gathered to honor his lost parents, but still his frame shook. There were no comforting words, no sorrowful embraces to be shared. Lukas hadn't come to the funeral service, leaving Tino to face it by himself.

After the service, he returned to the castle, walking slowly down the hallway, his boots clicking against the marble, the sound seeming deafening in the silence and emptiness of the castle. He stopped as he came to Lukas' door, knocking hesitantly. There was no answer, but his hand planted firmly on the wood, knowing his brother was just on the other side.

"Lukas?" He called, still receiving no response. "I know you're in there." He said, sighing. "People asked about you, you know. They're wondering where you've been all these years."

He was met with silence.

"Everyone keeps telling me to be brave, that that's the only way I'll make it through this. And I'm trying to be. I'm out here, waiting for you. Just, please, let me in?" He begged, fair eyes glancing up at the decorative wood of his brother's door.

Still, nothing.

"We're alone now," he pointed out. "Without mom and dad, it's just me and you." He turned, his back pressing against the door.

"What are we going to do?" He wondered, his voice cracking as he slid down, tears stinging at his eyes again. The question met no answer, which only served to upset him further. Where had the Lukas that he knew and loved gone? Tino had never felt so lost, and he didn't know what he could say. He just needed his brother back. Even just a few words of comfort.

"...Do you want to build a snowman?" He tried, a single, bitter laugh escaping as a tear finally fell. He hadn't really expected an answer, and none came. But, as if he could sense the boy on the other side, Tino sat there, closing his eyes against the tears that fell even through his shut lids. This was as close as he could be to his brother, and he needed any closeness he could get.

On the other side, Lukas held himself, blinking through his own tears, his heart beating too fast as he looked around his room. If he weren't so grief-stricken, he'd be afraid. He'd frozen everything in an outburst when the news had been delivered to him, and had been unable to thaw his room out since. He kept himself huddled against the door, absently watching the stagnant snowflakes that floated slowly throughout the air in his room. It was all too much. He couldn't handle it.

No matter how much he wanted to hold Tino, to share his sorrow, to comfort him and assure him that they'd figure it out, together… He couldn't. He couldn't risk hurting the only person he had left. So instead, he let his head sink into his knees, wrapping his arms around himself in a bid to offer a false sense of security as he let his tears soak his trousers.

"Of course I want to build a snowman." He whispered, too quiet for Tino to hear from the other side.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Tino woke to a knock on his door. Three years after his parents' deaths, he was doing rather well. It had taken a long time, but he'd learned to smile again. However, knocks on his door rarely meant anything good. Still he had to be a good prince and answer the call of his name.

"Joo?" He called, sitting up groggily.

"I apologize for waking you, my prince, but-" A servant began.

"Oh, no, no! I've been up for ages, really!" He lied, resting his chin on his hand. That proved to be a mistake, as he began to doze off again, waking with a start as he began to slip.

"Yes, quite." The servant agreed sarcastically. "I came to inform you, the gates will be opening shortly. You'll want to get ready." He suggested. Tino blinked lazily.

"Sure." He agreed, smiling dumbly. "Um… Ready for what?" He inquired, suddenly realising he had no idea what the man was talking about. He heard a sigh.

"For your brother's coronation?" The servant tried. Tino smacked his lips a few time.

"My brother's… Corn nation…" He repeated, that sounding rather funny to him. But then his squinted eyes fell on the outfit he had picked out for the day, and suddenly he was very awake. It was Coronation day! He flew out of bed, tearing the outfit from the mannequin that had been holding it, quickly putting it on and wetting down his bedhead. Checking himself once in the mirror, he dashed out of his room, nearly running right into one of the kitchen maids. He spun her around in a bid to keep them both on their feet.

"It's Coronation day!" He cried, running further into the castle, towards the main hall. They were opening up the windows in the room, and he was quick to look out of one, taking in the lovely sight and smell of a bright July day. He smiled with a satisfied sigh, moving on to the ballroom, bothering a few maids taking salad plates somewhere on his way.

They were polishing and cleaning up in the ballroom, and he slid across the fresh floor with ease, giggling with glee as he tried to keep his balance all the way through. The ballroom led to a staircase, which he chose to slide down, hopping off right before he'd hit the decorative banister at the end, chuckling madly. So glad was he that he spared a moment to converse with a suit of armor. The conversation didn't go so well though, and he ended up having to shove the poor thing's arm into the hole he'd accidentally created. Someone would fix it later.

He came to another window, this one facing the ocean. He could see the distant sails of a boat, but his view was obstructed by some of the buildings, so he hopped out onto the platform they used to clean the windows, hoisting himself up with a bit of effort to better see the incoming ships. It made his heart race with excitement. Or was that gas? Well, regardless, he couldn't wrap his mind around what today meant for him.

It took him longer to get down than it did up, and eventually he had to be helped by a few of the servants. But apparently Coronation day had everyone in a good mood, for they simply shook their heads and shooed him off. He smiled back at them, heading into the garden. He found a mother and her ducklings. He grinned at the fuzzy little creatures, sitting down and offering his hands. It took some coaxing, but a few eventually hopped into his lap, letting him pet them gently. Their mother watched him like a hawk, lest he do anything bad. But he was on his best behavior.

"Imagine it!" He exclaimed quietly, so as not to frighten the ducklings. "I might… I might meet someone!"

And he meant a lot by that statement. He'd surely meet many people, but he meant the one. The one he could, hopefully, spend his life with. It seemed far-fetched, but still his heart raced.

The mother was looking more and more like she was going to go after his head, so he herded the ducklings back to their mother, trotting back into the castle. They'd already started putting food out, and, in his new state of jitteriness, he couldn't help but steal a chocolate. A few chocolates. Chocolate had always been a weakness of his. That would explain the layer of chub...

He turned, jumping as he saw the eyes on him. He was about to try and explain himself, but he laughed to find it was simply a bust, and he shook his head. He could be so silly sometimes. Of course, the appropriate thing to do would be to leave the bust alone. But Tino couldn't help himself, picking it up and twirling it around in his arms a few times. He was forced to slink into a different room when, somehow, the bust landed in the five layer cake. He'd had nothing to do with that, of course, but he didn't want to be in the same room when it was discovered…

The last room he found himself in was the gallery, a room he was more than familiar with. And, because of that, he knew that no one ever bothered with it. That in mind, he hopped up on a couch, jumping on it a few times as if he was little again. He and Lukas used to do that when they thought their parents were busy. After Lukas stopped coming out, it became something of a pastime for Tino, partaken in when he got bored with talking to the paintings. It filled him with the same sense of elation as it always had, like flying. As if he wasn't in high enough spirits already.

Lukas was not feeling the same at all. He looked out of his bedroom window, anxiety eating at his facade. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as if to block out the stream of people gathering before the castle gates. He repeated his mantra, over and over.

"Don't let them in." He said, walking over to his table. Over it hung a portrait of his father, regal in his Coronation garb.

"Don't let them see." He pulled off his gloves, hands already feeling bare without them. But he looked up, knowing he'd have to copy his father's pose to take the crown. He'd have to hold the orb and scepter. There was no other way.

"Be the good boy you always have to be." He droned, hearing it in his father's voice. He reached nervously towards a candle stick, picking it up along with his rounded jewelry box, holding them as his father did the orb and scepter.

"Conceal, don't feel. You have to put on a show." He reminded himself, looking down anxiously at the objects he held.. "Make one wrong move, and everyone in attendance will know." He added, biting his lip and quickly dropping the items as they started to freeze in his hands. He couldn't do this. He was going to freeze the orb and scepter, right in front of everyone. The secret he'd worked so hard to keep would be made public. Who would want a sorcerer who couldn't control their powers as a king?

"It's only for today." He murmured, trying to calm himself. Just this one day. If he could manage this, then he wouldn't have to worry about it again for, hopefully, a long time. It was too much for him, waiting upstairs and anticipating. He took one more steadying breath as he donned his gloves again, opening his bedroom doors and speaking to the gathered maids.

"Tell the guards, it's time to open the gates." He announced, sighing as he walked forward. He went to the balcony windows, steeling himself before he opened them and stepped out. He watched his brother, seeming tiny from his height, meandering near the gates. Even though his features were indistinguishable, Lukas was sure of his identity. Call it intuition, or perhaps it was the excited and fidgety way the boy was standing. Whatever it was, Lukas felt a skip in his heart, unsure if it was painful, the result of loneliness, or of fondness for this dear boy. As soon as the order was delivered, the doors opened, and Tino bolted out. Lukas shook his head, the faintest of smiles finding his lips at his brother's excitement. But it quickly fell away as the crowd entered. Again, his mantra.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see…"

Tino, oblivious to his brother's struggle, was waiting near the gates, anticipating their opening. When the command was finally delivered, he jumped in place, unable to hold still while the guards pulled the doors inwards, and Tino got his first glimpse of the crowd outside. Too excited to contain himself anymore, he dashed out, ignoring the shouts from the guards as he moved into the crowd, waving and smiling at anyone who crossed his path. He even danced around a few people, earning a round of chuckles as he passed.

He scanned the crowd dutifully, looking for whoever might be his love. No one was really fitting the bill yet, but that was okei. He had the whole day. But right now, he wanted to explore. He crossed the castle bridge, coming to the edge of town. From there, he walked down to the docks, grinning as he looked at all of the boats and the water. He began to walk, as if with purpose, in a random direction. Maybe walking with his eyes closed wasn't the best idea though, and he regretted it as soon as he stumbled back, having run right into something rather… Large.

He'd been walking too fast, so he fell without much grace into a small boat, eyes widening as it started slipping back towards the water. He was just about to cry out when his fall was stopped abruptly, the boat snapping back up to being level with the dock, Tino's body going airborne for a moment before he landed with a thump in the boat. At least it wasn't water, but really!

"Hei!" He began, planning on chewing whoever had run into him out, but that all changed when he took a good look.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" The man asked, worry evident in his creased brows.

"...Hei…" He repeated, voice a lot more level this time, though it was more to himself than to the man.. Whoever that was atop the horse that had stopped his fall, he was incredibly handsome. Tall, fair, blonde hair and blue eyes. Tino's heart fluttered.

"Oh, no, I'm okei!" He assured, pulling a few pieces of seaweed from his hair and trying to sit up properly as the man dismounted.

"Are you sure?" He inquired, voice still laced with worry.

"Yeah, really, I just wasn't watching where I was walking, and… Wow…" He mumbled the last part, blinking a few times. "I-I'm great, actually." He offered, laughing nervously to himself. The man finally smiled, offering his hand, which Tino took, letting himself be helped up. He pulled a little hard, and Tino felt his body falter for just a moment, but he managed to get his footing. The man seemed to realize his mistake, one Tino hadn't even noticed, and bowed his head.

"Oh, I'm Prince Mathias, of the Southern Isles." The man said, smiling. Well, it was more of a grin, very toothy.

"Prince Tino, of Arendelle " Tino replied, bowing as well. He was surprised when the man suddenly dropped to one knee, bowing deeply. But he was even more surprised when Mathias' horse did the same, his foot lifting, tilting the boat enough that Tino and Mathias both slid back, Mathias just barely catching the other prince before he could topple into the water.

"Oh, um, hello again!" Tino tried, trying to laugh it off. The horse, clearly very much like his master, seemed to realize his mistake, righting the boat once more. But this only catapulted the two the other way, this time Tino landing on the foreign prince's chest.

"Oh boy." Mathias groaned, throwing his horse a glance.

"Well, this is awkward." Tino offered, chuckling to try and break the tension again. But, he wanted to groan, that could be taken as an insult. "I-I don't mean that you're awkward!" He assured, clamboring off the larger male's body. "Just that we, er, I'm awkward." He said. It was, honestly, a fair assessment. He hadn't spoken to anyone but the servants in years, so of course his conversation skills were more than lacking. And, even worse, he couldn't stop himself. "You're gorgeous." He blurted. Oh god, he was rambling. "Wait, I… Um, what?"

It was a sorry attempt to cover it up, but it seemed to do the trick, for Mathias changed the subject.

"I apologize for hitting you with my horse." He said, bowing. "And… Well… For all the awkwardness that followed." He added, flashing a bright smile at the smaller prince. It was a smile that Tino could mirror, and that made his head spin.

"Oh! No need, I'm not the prince you should be worried about! If you'd run into Lukas…" He made a pained expression, walking past the prince in a hope to find sturdy land again. In the process, he came face to face with the horse, and he offered him a smile, scratching at his muzzle. The horse seemed pleased.

"But, it's just me." He finished, turning around to face Mathias once he'd found his footing.

"Just you?" Mathias wondered, making Tino smile just by the way he said it. And he just kept smiling, and smiling, and staring, and looking like a total freak until he heard the bells ringing.

"The bells. Oh, gods, the bells! I need to go, Lukas' Coronation, I'm sorry, excuse me, I… Bye!" He called scurrying back towards the castle. Even as he ran across the bridge and through the gates, his stomach was full of butterflies, heart stuttering as he thought of the encounter he'd just had with a gorgeous foreign prince. Maybe there was love to be found today after all.

A/N: Hei, this time it's KuroRiya! So I guess you can expect to see me for all of the even numbered chapters! I've probably mentioned it before, but I'm really excited to be working on this with Tora-Star. She and I both saw the movie, and then immediately had the same idea! But she had it first, and I'm a respectful author, so I backed off. But she offered to collaborate, and it's going great so far! This is a project I can never wait to work on!

We've already gotten a review mentioning how closely we're following the movie, and I, personally, am going to try to pull it away from the original a bit more. I hope that it's already started to have its own special quality, as I don't want this to be a carbon copy of the movie. While I did keep a lot of things very similar, I like to think that Tino and Lukas are starting to bring their own flair to the table! I'll continue to work on it next time I'm writing a chapter. And, I promise, the further into the plot we get, the more things are going to change. It simply can't be the same with these characters.

Alright, well... Any of you that haven't read my work before are going to learn, I have author's notes of doom. I'll leave it at that for today! If you have time, we'd love to hear what you think, and any suggestions you have would be appreciated as well! Thanks for taking the time to read, and see you next time!

KuroRiya  
>九六りや<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tino arrived just a few minutes beforehand and got into place before people began filing in and taking their seats in the pews. He let out a breath of relief and heard a light chuckle close to him. The prince looked back to the front and saw his brother for the first time in days. 'Is he laughing at me?' he pondered but the other's face was turned to the side. Lukas has always looked regal and sophisticated but today it was even more so. His almost-white hair was a tad long but laid elegantly about his face, making his blue eyes pop even with a bored-looking expression. His cape covered the several steps that lead to the alter and he was wrapped in rich fabrics all from the neck down. Lukas looked like a true royal. A king worth following and Tino felt his chest swell, knowing their parents are looking down with pride.

But what no one could see was the internal panic the soon to be crowned man felt. Everyone was here and if not inside the dainty church, right outside. Waiting. On him, their new king, who couldn't completely control his power they knew nothing of. At least with Tino there, and his silly mannerisms, he felt a bit more comfortable. The teen though early, was late for their pre-set up and that relieved exhale reminded the older of their more relaxed days and how the blonde truly did never change. However, nothing could stop the twisting of his gut when the doors closed and singing from the choir above began. Lukas tried earnestly not to play with the gloves or crack his knuckles, remaining completely stoic.

Meanwhile Tino looked behind briefly at the attendance, spotting Mathias and giving a tiny wave, holding back a giggle when seeing him with a sleeping occupant on his shoulder. He turned back just in time to see Lukas take a shallow bow and receive the crown on his head. Soon the priest presented Lukas with the traditional orb and scepter. Lukas went to hold them when the father reminded him in a hushed whisper, "Your majesty, the gloves."

He hoped the holy man wouldn't notice or simply forget. But no. That would be too fortunate for the royal. This was just one final test between him and following in his father's footsteps. Trying to appear indifferent he slowly removed the cloth and picked up the two golden objects, turning around and facing his guests and people while the priest recited the ancient words. Looking at their faces, seeing their eyes all on him was overwhelming. Never had he been with so many people in such close corners. Their penetrating gazes' blind to his curse, making him feel like a wolf in sheep's clothing. His nerves wouldn't stop, gripping the rod and orb more only made soft crystal form from the little humidity there was inside. Thankfully the priest was on the last word when he hurriedly put the items back on the pillow and slipped the precious gloves back on.

"King Lukas of Arendelle." When he turned back around to face the crowd he was met with cheers and applause and Tino's smiling face beside him.

As the sun fell the festivities began and the ballroom was filled with guests from surrounding towns and kingdoms there to celebrate Arendelle's new ruler. Tino wandered about the throes of people, enjoying their ballroom finally being put to use. He was about to go find Mathias when one of their servants called, motioning him to come over. Confused he went anyways and was lead to the other end of the room where Lukas stood. Upon seeing his brother standing tall (well, as tall as he could for someone 5' 9") the younger was nervous to stand next to him, to be shown as equals or even close when they no longer were.

The music died down and said servant spoke loudly, addressing the attendants attentions.

"Presenting King Lukas, and Prince Tino of Arendelle." Everyone bowed in respect before Lukas spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. Please help yourself to the food and enjoy yourselves." Lukas said to their guests with a gentle wave of the wrist signaled for the orchestra to resume playing and crowd returning to prior actions. They stood there for a moment, Tino nervous and unsure how to act in front of the older and Lukas feeling a lot calmer now that the coronation was over.

"You look handsome." The king complimented, throwing Tino off. The prince couldn't help but feel so nervous.

"Who-Oh, oh you mean me?-Sorry! You look handsome-er. Wait not like 'summer' like the season but-"

"Thanks." Lukas stopped him and smiled. Tino missed seeing that smile. He was about to say something when his brother continued. "And what is that amazing smell?" Instinctively they both sniffed the air and in unison exclaimed

"Chocolate!" Their reaction made them laugh and just when Tino was about to tell Lukas something again, the servant from earlier butted in and introduced a rather tall-looking fellow with hair even lighter than Lukas's. The sharply dressed man's red eyes gleamed as he looked both them over and smirked.

"You're highness, the Duke of Weaselburg."

"It's Wieselberg! The duke of the awesome Wieselberg, your majesty. As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I'd offer you your first dance as king." He winked after giving a light bow. Then the pale man had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows in what could have been taken as a suggestive manner. He glanced back at Lukas surprised not to see a glare. Tino was expecting a heated response but a cold shiver ran up his spine when instead he heard a small laugh. The new king cleared his throat politely before answering the man.

"Unfortunately I don't dance. But my brother loves the waltz." Tino looked at him with wide eyes, about to protest but the albino man grabbed his hand before he could.

"Wunderbar! I will show you why they call me The Hot Potato~" He all but yelled, pulling Tino along to the dance floor, while the prince looked back and glared at his older sibling. Lukas lipped he was sorry but there was still that twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes. Tino was determined to pay back the favor at a later date.

Once in the middle of the ball room the German man was moving every which way, doing strange moves Tino's never seen and then naming them aloud as if it'd clear up his confusion or impress him. It did neither. In fact, it only made the experience worse! And to add to the torture Gilbert was asking him questions about the kingdom and their business in trade. Was now really the time? It was a celebration for Odin's sake! The awkward prince had no say in those types of exchanges as of yet so the whole time spent with the Duke was just a blur of graceless confusion. As soon as the song ended the prince fled back to his brother who was laughing behind his hand at Tino's exasperated state.

"Well he was spritely." Lukas stated the obvious as the shorter joined his side once more.

"Especially for a man in heels! You'd think after a long boat ride one would be tired from their travels."

"Who knows. He's a weird one so the trip made his feet restless. Are you okay?" Lukas laughed as Tino hopped on one foot to fix his shoe.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Never been better . . ." They both gazed over the happy people in their home with a light smile on their faces. "I wish it could be like this all the time." Tino admitted, happy to have his brother so close again. It seemed like forever since they've just basked in each other's presence like this.

"Me too." The elder agreed but smile faltered into its usual frown when he looked back at his brother, remembering the promise he made to keep the other safe.

" . . . But it can't"

"B-but why not? We could j-"

"It just can't." He halted any more talk of the subject. Tino turned away, not able to handle his brother's disappointment at his constant disapproval. He knew there was no use reaching his older brother at that point and slowly backed off. He took several small steps away and let out a slow breath, knowing there was no use discussing it further.

"I-I'll go get something to drink." The prince excused himself to give Lukas some space. This is how all their interactions usually ended-Tino suggesting something only for Lukas to shut it down. He wondered why his brother was so friendly and warm one moment and then cold and distant the next. His mind was so befuddled with Lukas, he wasn't paying much attention as he crossed the room and accidently got bumped by a slightly large woman, followed by stepping on his own two feet and just when he was waiting for the impact of the hardwood floor he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank him back up, almost making him dizzy.

"Glad I caught you."

"Mathias!" The dashing man smiled over him. Those wild locks bounced as he stood tall over Tino before pulling him up back to a standing position.

Taking advantage of that though he kept holding his hand put his other palm on Tino's waist and began leading him across the floor. This dance was much smoother than the one he shared with the duke and he couldn't help but feel almost swept away by the other's gliding motions. That may have been obvious though since Mathias couldn't stop smiling an almost wolfish grin.

When the song ended they walked to the outskirts of the crowd and tried to isolate themselves. After getting shut down by Lukas Tino felt so alone but with Mathias now by his side, everything seemed better. Almost like a weight had been lifted. They talked for a good half hour, Tino only managing to clumsily injure Mathias twice (one hand to the nose and the other a step on his foot) in his over-excited chatter. Though the topics of conversation were light Tino couldn't help but feel flustered everytime he caught Mathias' eyes and the other smiled. He was just so handsome! Mathias was tall and well built from what Tino could tell. His hair was a few shades darker but was still considered a blonde with a nice set of dark blue eyes. Truly the embodiment of his ideal kind of prince. And when they walked his hand would frequently brush against his, and after a while the prince grabbed his hand, making him almost squeak in surprise. How large his palms were!

Deciding they needed a more intimate setting the short prince led Mathias to a balcony. The view overlooked Arendelle and Mathias gazed out at it for a moment before talking about his impressively-sized family a bit.

"You know, Lukas and I aren't actually brothers."

"Really? Is it like, a super-secret no one's supposed to know? Are you a back-up in case anything happens? I'm one since I'm the youngest, it's okay, you can say so." He laughed a little at Mathias as he tried to make the somewhat morbid topic light.

"No, no, he's technically my cousin. My parents died when I was a baby and the King and Queen, bless them, had big hearts. Plus Lukas used to be a very energetic child and was desperate for a playmate, believe it or not. They must have figured if he had someone to play with he'd stay out of mischief. In reality though having me there and Lukas as an influence we got into even more trouble half the time."

"Really?! That guy?! He looks like a complete stick in the mud!" Mathias looked at Tino incredulously.

"He is now but he didn't used to be. We were so close as kids and then one day everything changed. He closed himself off and never wanted to do anything with me. . . ." Tino trailed off and looked back at Mathias.

"I won't shut you out." The foreign prince whispered, sending chills up Tino's arms. It was almost hard to believe a man so handsome was also there listening to him and being so supportive. What were the chances really? It was just unfortunate that this would most likely be one of the only times he'd ever have with the man. Knowing Lukas, everyone would be far away in just a few hours.

"O-okay can I say something crazy?" Mathias leaned in a little more to Tino, making the shorter blush.

"I love crazy." He said, voice slightly husky. Tino pulled away and walked across the balcony to the doors.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. . . And then suddenly I bumped into you. . . " He shut the doors behind him, leaving them alone together outside before making his way back over to the other prince.

"I was thinking the same thing! Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking, or the delicious mead." Mathias eyes lit up and he poked the tip of Tino's nose, making him giggle. He hadn't felt this kind of giddiness in a long time. The attention made him feel adored and dare he say, special?

"But with you, I see your face and it's nothing like I've ever known before~"

"Love is an open door." Mathias winked and leaned in for a kiss only to have Tino turn away at the wonderful realization.

"Yes!"

Upon this they both explored the castle that evening in their adventure with fun and flirtation. They started with the roof, climbing up and star gazing. Tino wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if the other moved closer to him as they looked up at the speckled sky.

"I think it's crazy." Mathias started.

"What?"

"We finish each other's-"

"Salmiakki!" Tino blurted without a thought and missing the other's confused face.

"Yeah! Wait-what-?"

They bantered back and forth, sang songs, slid across the hardwood floor, laughed, teased, and danced not just throughout the castle, but entire town. People up and about outside called and waved to Tino and his companion and they waved back.

Their walking lead them up a trail and unto a waterfall. The two princes found themselves on a high cliff, this time looking at the castle. It glowed like a warm lantern and Tino could still see the guests' silhouettes in the windows. They were still dancing and mingling just as they were before he and Mathias' departure. There was water rushing beside where they stood and the Dane kept a hand around Tino just because he'd come to learn of how accident prone he is and didn't trust their setting. Those cobalt eyes were looking at him and it made Tino's heart feel like it skipped a beat just before the man took his hands and held them above in such a manner they made a heart that encompassed the moon.

It was cheesey. but it was his cheesey.

The younger couldn't stop blushing even as Mathias lowered their hands.

"Can I say something crazy?" The foreign prince asked. Tino giggled at the familiar question that started this mini adventure around his kingdom. It only got better though as the wild-haired man got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Tino looked down at him, eyes wider than the salad plates he just discovered that morning and said in return, "Can I say something even crazier?- Uh, Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tino laughed giddily as he pulled his new fiancé behind him, into the ballroom where the party was still occurring. Lukas stood at the front of the room, almost exactly where Tino had left him, looking just as bored. But the little blonde was just sure that his news would bring a smile to the new ruler's face.

"E-Excuse me!" He called, shoving his way through the crowd with as much grace as his excited state would allow for. A few people grumbled, others just chuckled, but finally he managed to get through to where his brother stood. He'd just been talking to someone, but it seemed that he'd finished, and it didn't even matter, because what Tino had to say was so much more important!

"Lukas! Er-I mean, your highness." He corrected, bowing appropriately. But again, his excitement overcame his manners, and he tugged Mathias forward. "May I present Mathias of the Southern Isles." He said, making a sweeping gesture over to the other prince who offered a dashing smile and a small bow of his own. Lukas nodded politely, folding his hands in front of himself.

Tino grinned madly, grabbing for Mathias' arm, nerves and glee making his words awkward and jumbled.

"We, um… We'd like-" He began, fumbling with the sentence. Mathias opted to help out.

"Your blessing." He supplied, grinning at his fiancé. Tino smiled back, turning his attention back to Lukas.

"On our marriage!" He added. He watched as realization dawned on his brother, and giggled happily. "Oh my gosh Lukas, it's going to be great!" He began, but Lukas interrupted him.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He demanded, and Tino tittered.

"The wedding, of course! But then, there's still a lot that we have to think about. I mean, when should we have it? Maybe a week or so?" He suggested, Mathias nodding eagerly.

"No, Tino-" Lukas tried, but Tino cut him off quickly.

"Alright, maybe two weeks! We have to give all of your brothers time to get here, after all!" He pointed out. "I mean, there are twelve of them, that's quite an undertaking. But we have plenty of room here, and-Oh! Will you stay here?" He wondered, looking up at the foreign prince with adoration and hope.

"Tino!" Lukas snapped, finally getting the younger's attention. "No one is getting married." He announced, Tino's face falling instantly.

"What? But I-"

"And no one's brothers are going to stay here." He added, indigo eyes sparing a glance in Mathias' direction. Tino frowned, eyes going wide in confusion.

"But Lukas, I don't-"

"Can I talk to you? Alone." Lukas interrupted, nodding his head in indication that he wanted Tino to step aside. But the younger prince's brows creased instead, and he backed up, grabbing Mathias' arm and hugging it to his chest.

"No. Anything that you want to say can be said to both of us." He retorted. Lukas looked annoyed, but didn't argue.

"Very well, have it your way. You can't marry someone you just met." He proclaimed. The words sent a shock of pain through Tino's heart. He'd never expected to be shot down like that.

"Y-You can if it's true love!" He argued. Lukas sighed, narrowing his eyes. How he envied Tino and his innocence, his ability to trust. But that could be a fault as much as an asset.

"Tino, what do you know of true love?" He asked. The little blonde pouted, anger bubbling in his chest.

"A lot more than you! What right do you have to ask _me _that when all you do is push people away?" He demanded, stamping his foot. Lukas visibly reeled from that comment, expression going cold. He took a moment to collect himself, voice firm when he spoke.

"You asked me for my blessing, but I will not give it." He announced, loud enough for all the people who had stopped to watch the argument to hear as well. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Tino watched as he walked away, crestfallen and at a loss. Mathias looked down at him, then made to tap Lukas' shoulder.

"Your majesty, if I may-"

"No, you may not." Lukas cut him off, turning an icy glare his way. "I think it would be best if you left. This party is officially at its end." He decided. "Close the gates."

A guard made to do as the new king said, walking off with a salute. Tino gasped.

"W-What? Lukas, no, please! Wait!" He called, rushing forward and grabbing his brother's hand. But instead of holding it, the thick glove he wore slid off, and Tino stumbled back a little.

"Tino, give me back my glove!" Lukas hissed, reaching for it. Tino pulled it out of his grasp though, holding it close to his chest.

"Lukas, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" He cried, barely holding back the tears welling in his eyes.

Lukas looked at him, some strange mix of emotions playing across his face, torn somewhere between sadness and anger, and maybe even the slightest hint of fear. He brought his exposed hand to his chest, cradling it with the still gloved one, and he looked upon his brother with pity.

"Then leave." He suggested, watching Tino's face fall from desperate to surprised, then finally to sorrow. It was too much for him to watch, especially knowing that all of that sorrow was his fault entirely. He turned, heading for the door. He needed to just get away. Just have some time to himself, and he'd be fine. But of course, Tino wasn't about to let him get away.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" He questioned, voice pitched a few octaves too high because of his rising anger.

"Enough, Tino." Lukas snapped, footsteps quickening. He was almost to the door. Just a few more steps and he'd be fine. Conceal. Don't feel, always on repeat.

"No! I don't understand! Why? Why do you always push me away? Why do you shut the whole world out? What are you so scared of?" Tino demanded, voice rising in volume as he got more and more upset. Lukas began to turn, and he shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

His voice bellowed through the room, but no one was paying his command any mind. No, the room filled with gasps of shock and horror, not for the shouting, but for the spears of ice that grew out in every direction, almost sealing Lukas against the wall. People began murmuring, and someone hissed the word "Sorcery" as if it were a swear word. Even Lukas himself looked terrified of the icicles, and his gaze nervously flitted about the room, taking in all of the different faces, resting on Tino's for just a moment before he clumsily pushed the door behind him open and ran out.

Tino watched, transfixed, then looked down at the glinting ice, carefully navigating around it to follow after his brother. It was breathtaking, but he had other things to deal with before he could get distracted.

"Lukas, wait! Please!" He called, chasing as quickly as he could in the annoyingly tight shoes he'd worn for the party.

Lukas finally made it to the doors. He didn't know where he was running, only that he needed to get away from the crowd. Unfortunately, all that he found on the other side of the doors he opened was an even larger crowd of people, and his eyes widened.

They began cheering for him; As if what he'd just done was something to be exonerated for. But those that had been in attendance for the inner party were coming down the hallway. He could hear them, could hear Tino's voice calling him. He'd almost hurt Tino again, and he didn't want to run that risk anymore.

He rushed out into the crowd, trying to push his way through without alarming anyone or touching them. But his subjects were so excited to see him, they kept trying to greet him, to congratulate him. There were men, women, children even, all trying to get his attention, and it was disorienting, it had him in something of a daze. He hadn't seen so many people since he was very small, and he didn't know what to do. There were so many people he could hurt here, so many accidents waiting to happen.

He backed up from where he'd almost run into a woman and her baby, and flinched when he bumped into something, hand subconsciously coming out to catch himself. But the water fountain that he'd tried to steady himself against froze instead, water hardening into sharp tendrils that loomed over him ominously. The nearby people looked at him with a new awe, some already hardening their faces with fear.

And the inner party was starting to emerge. First was the strange man from Wieselberg, who pointed at him accusingly.

"Stop him!" Came the shout, and Lukas' heart sank

"Just leave me alone! Please!" He cried, holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm. It backfired though, as a shot of his magic burst forward, landing near the man in question and freezing the entire entrance. He slipped on the now icy stairs, falling over. Lukas drew his hand to him once more. He'd just hurt another person. Why couldn't he control it?

"Monster!" The white-haired man yelped, backing up, back towards the castle.

Now the common expression of the people was one of fear. Some were already backing away from him, some murmuring. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt them. So he ran, as quickly as he could without running into any people in the crowd that was doing its best to part for him. He could hear Tino calling for him, but ignored him.

"Lukas!" Tino wailed, chasing after him as soon as he saw his retreating form, trying to keep up but falling behind quickly. The crowd was proving troublesome. He could hear Mathias hot on his heels, and was thankful for his presence. But he didn't have time to speak with him, he had to catch Lukas. It looked like the king was running for the gates, but where did he intend to go?

Lukas, after finally bursting out of the crowd, crossed through the still-open gates, running down to the harbor where he hesitated. The water lapped gently at the rocky shore, and he bit his lip as he tried to think. He needed to get away, but there was nowhere else for him to run to. And Tino was getting close. He could hear his voice coming down to the docks, and he backed up, gasping when he was met with an unexpectedly solid surface. When he turned, he found that the water under his feet had frozen upon contact. With no other options, he took a tentative step towards the water, the ice under his foot hardening enough for him to walk on.

And so he pressed forward, charging over the water as fast as his feet could take him, fractals growing outward from every place he took a step.

"Lukas, please!" Tino cried. "Wait!"

But he couldn't. He couldn't hurt his brother again. So he ran on, ignoring his cape which just barely dragged across the surface of the forming ice, ignoring his lungs which already ached from exercise he hadn't had in years. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and that's all that mattered as he fled.

Tino paused to watch the water as it solidified instantly, but quickly remembered what he was doing, rushing forward with hope that the ice would hold his weight too. But his shoes, which lacked the proper soles to walk on ice, quickly had him falling over, unable to pursue his fleeing brother.

Mathias enveloped him with strong arms, calling his name, but he wasn't paying attention, watching as Lukas' form disappeared into the trees that lined the other side of the shore. He was powerless. He couldn't stop him.

"The Fjord…" Mathias breathed, and they both watched as Lukas' icy footsteps spread over the entirety of the water, freezing countless ships in place. And a soft snow began to fall, much to their amazement.

It took some convincing, but Mathias managed to get Tino back to his feet and ushered him back towards the castle. The people were all in awe, holding their hands out and catching the impossible summertime snow, confusion lacing their features. But Tino didn't have time to console them, didn't even have time to spare Mathias a glance as he stepped forward, plan forming in his mind. Still, Mathias tried.

"Tino?" He called. "Are you okej?"

"No." Tino bit, more harshly than he'd intended. Mathias was undeterred though.

"Did you know?" He inquired. Tino paused at this.

"…No." He admitted, slowing down just enough that his fiancé could keep up.

When they got back to the doors, they found the Duke of Weiselberg mumbling nervously, telling his men that the king was dangerous, and that they needed to go after him. Tino's heart froze, and he quickly stepped forward.

"No!" He exclaimed. The Duke quickly hid himself behind his men, looking out at Tino suspiciously. Tino quirked a brow. " What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're related to him! Is there magic in you too?" The Duke demanded, red eyes gleaming even in the dark. Tino frowned.

"No, I'm completely normal!" He promised. The last thing he needed was a mob out for him and his brother both. Mathias stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right! He couldn't be more ordinary!" He supplied. Tino gave him a look, and Mathias seemed to realize what he'd said. "Uh, in the best way possible." He added sheepishly. Tino rolled his eyes, turning back to the Duke.

"But anyway, Lukas isn't a monster!" Tino swore, but the Duke was having none of it.

"He tried to kill me!" He growled. Mathias scoffed, hand falling to Tino's waist, holding him gently.

"You slipped on ice." He deadpanned.

"_His _ice!" The Duke said defensively, almost pouting. Tino couldn't believe this guy.

"Look, Sir… Uh… Duke Gilbert, it was an accident. Couldn't you tell? He was scared, and felt trapped, and we didn't help the situation at all. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean for any of this to happen." He explained, looking down at his feet.

"I messed up. I cornered him, and so this is my fault." He decided. "So I should be the one going after him." He announced. Mathias' eyes widened.

"What?" He questioned, making a grab for Tino's hand, but the little prince was too quick for him. The Duke, however, nodded.

"Yes, agreed." He said.

Tino called for his horse, walking quickly. But Mathias still grabbed his shoulder, pulling him aside to speak into his ear.

"Please, Tino, don't. This is way too dangerous for you, and-" He began, but Tino cut him off, almost laughing.

"Lukas is anything but dangerous." He promised, taking the thick shawl that someone in the crowd offered him, tying it around his neck. "I'll bring him back, I promise. I'm going to make this all right."

Mathias furrowed his brows, clinging to Tino's hand.

"Then I'm coming with you." He declared. Tino smiled sweetly, but shook his head.

"No, please stay here. I need you to watch over Arendelle." He explained, taking the reins from one of the servants and patting his horse, glad to see that the staff was hustling. Mathias bit his lip, but eventually nodded.

"Very well. You have my word." He replied, helping Tino up onto the hulking beast. Tino smiled, then addressed the crowd.

"I leave Prince Mathias in charge in my absence." He proclaimed, loud enough that hopefully everyone could hear. The man in question stepped forward, reaching up and taking his hand.

"Tino, please, are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you to get hurt." Mathias said quietly. Tino only smiled.

"Mathias, he's my brother. He'd never do anything to hurt me." He promised. Then his face filled with determination, and he got his horse moving, taking off in the direction that Lukas had gone, looking over his shoulder for just a moment to look at Mathias before he passed through the gates.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Lukas' legs and lungs burned from running, and he'd long ago slowed to a walk. Still, he was making good time, the top of the mountain in sight. He hadn't really had any idea of where he was going when he fled, but the mountain seemed as good a place as any. Nobody climbed to the top of the mountain without a reason. And that reason was usually a death wish.

Up there, he couldn't distinguish between his own icy magics and the natural snow that fell on the high peak. Regardless, it swirled around him, cape billowing out behind to make his form long and imposing against the pure white that surrounded him. It was beautiful, but very quiet. The glow cast by the moon was almost eerie, but could be ethereal if he looked at it long enough.

When the wind didn't have it flying, his cape dragged across the frosty ground, hiding away his footsteps, making it as if he hadn't walked there at all. Not even his own footprints could join him in his isolation. But he deserved it. He'd messed up. No matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't keep it in.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." He began, father's voice ever persistent in his mind. The mantra had followed him, even in the wake of his loss, even when he didn't want to hear it.

"Be the good boy you always have to be." It was like he was scolding himself, and it seemed almost humorous to him, now that he was far enough away that he couldn't hurt anyone. He'd tried, he'd tried his damnedest to be good.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." He breathed, cold air filling his lungs, relieving the burning from the run. He looked down at his hands, one still gloved, the other not. His skin was almost as pale as the snow that danced at his feet, and he brought both his appendages to his face, staring at them almost accusingly. But then he was only glaring at the glove. The glove that had failed him, that hadn't protected him, or his loved ones.

He angrily ripped it off, tossing it into the wind and watching it as it swirled among the flakes of snow, blown off into the distance.

"Well now they know!" He screamed. No one could hear him anyway. His voice echoed, coming back at him as if to remind him of the truth of his proclamation. But it felt wonderful, like the weight of his kingdom had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders, off his heart. He was far enough away that he couldn't hurt anyone, not even Tino. He didn't have to wear the gloves, or try to contain his emotions. He was free!

And so he tried it, watching the forbidden magic spring from his palms, sparkling patterns and snowflakes bursting outward, towards the sky. He built up a whole cloud of the shimmering powder before letting it fall all around him, smiling with a glee he hadn't felt in so long. It was childish, it was something he hadn't been able to experience since he'd hurt Tino. And he couldn't hold it back, didn't need to.

He built a snowman, he ran around in the soft powder and let it fall into his pale hair, felt it gather on his lashes. And he smiled, he couldn't stop smiling, the feeling foreign to his cheeks, but suddenly it was the best feeling in the world.

He turned back to the outline of Arendelle below, sneering almost spitefully.

"I don't care what you're going to say!" He cried, undoing the clasp of his cloak and letting the wind snatch that away too, the heavy fabric whisked away in an instant. And he felt even lighter, like he could fly if only he willed it to be so. It wasn't as if he needed the stupid thing anyway. The chill had never been a problem for him.

He lurched onward, jogging up the mountain now, vigor returned to him by his excitement. This was his, all of it. He could be whatever he wanted, could make whatever he wanted. He was the new king, and this mountain was his. A castle seemed only fitting.

He began with a staircase, though his first attempt was anything but mentionable. He could do better, he just had to let the power truly flow. No more fear. No more concealing.

Sure enough, the staircase smoothed out, intricate patterns making up the spindles as he climbed, all the way to the top. Once there, he turned, admiring his work. It was a staircase fit for a king. But the stairs needed to lead to something, something equally grand.

He mustered up all the power he could, stomping on the ground. A huge platform of ice formed, which he raised, building up from it until he had walls and roofs, and chandeliers, even fountains of ice to adorn the glittering ballroom. It was perfect, and it was safe, and it was his. He couldn't hurt anyone here, he could be himself here.

That meant no more conforming to what the kingdom thought was best. That meant no more heavy crown weighing his head down. He plucked it from his hair, tossing it away carelessly, hoping to never stumble upon it again. He heard it clang distantly, and the sound shook him pleasantly, giving him another burst of excitement that resulted in soft shimmering flakes all around him. He felt so much more like himself already, and he shoved his hair back, freezing a section of his bangs in place behind his ear. No more mousy Lukas. No. He was free now, he was his own person now.

His coronation clothes fell away to reveal a new outfit, much more suited to his taste. Long boots, tight cloth, and a transparent cape. His power was amazing. The cloth itself was ice, yet it felt just like any other cloth he'd ever touched. It wasn't stiff, it fit him perfectly, and it seemed for the first time that he could breathe, that he was comfortable. No more of the stuffiness of the castle. No more curtains drawn across windows. He stepped out onto his balcony, watching the sun rise in person for the first time in forever.

And maybe there was a dangerous winter storm ever-swelling inside him. The swirling snow outside seemed to mirror it, but he was alone now, his storm was isolated, so let it rage on. If it must be winter around him, then so be it. It didn't bother him, and it couldn't bother anyone else, so he walked back into his castle, letting the doors shut behind him, deciding to let it go.

A/N: Hei! KuroRiya this time! I wanted to start by apologizing for the long wait for these last two chapters. Tora and I both got very busy all of a sudden. But things have, hopefully, calmed down. It's nearly summer break too, so I think we'll both have a bit more time to write, which is nice.

I'd like to thank anyone who stuck with it! I doubt there will ever be such a long wait again, but it's good to know who we manage to keep around.

So, it's really hard to write songs into a story without it getting cheesy. We're learning that the hard way. But hopefully we're doing okei thus far. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story, and see you next time!

KuroRiya

九六りや


End file.
